poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine. One early morning at 5 AM, Sunset Shimmer was training to use her Wisdom Morpher and Light Wisdom Keyblade. Sunset Shimmer: HIYA!!! Itassis: Very impressive, Sunset. Koragg the Knight Wolf: (draws his sword) Good, Now channel your power towards me and Matoombo. Concentrate. Matoombo: Let us begin. Sunset Shimmer: Right. (activates her Wisdom Morpher) Wisdom Power, Energize! (morphs into the Wisdom Ranger) Nadira: Don't try to overwork yourself. Sunset Shimmer: I know what I'm doing, Nadira. Nadira: All right, Just making sure. Just then, Some three figures arrived in their Motorcycle, It was Nick Russell (known as Bowen) And his parents, Udonna and Leanbow. Nadira: Oh, Hi there. Udonna: Hello, Nadira. Sunset Shimmer: (powered down) You know them, Nadira? Nadira: I sure do Sunset, i'd like you to meet Nick Russell. Nick Russell: In another world, My real name was Bowen. These are my parents, Udonna and Leanbow. Udonna: Hello, Sunset Shimmer. Leanbow: It's an honor to meet you. Sunset Shimmer: It's nice to meet you three too. Itassis: Long time no see, Old friends. Leanbow: Itassis, Matoombo, Koragg. Koragg the Knight Wolf: Long time since we were one, Leanbow. Sunset Shimmer: So, Nick. What brings you and your parents all the way here? Nick Russell: Well, Someone told me that you have gain the Wisdom Morpher. I never thought it would've chose you, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I'm just learning a few by training. Udonna: We hope Ransik has taught you and your friends well. Sunset Shimmer: He has, Udonna. Would you three like to meet the rest of my friends? I'm sure Twilight would be so happy to hear all about you and the rest of the Mystic Rangers. Nick Russell: Sounds good to me. Leanbow: We'd be honored. So with that, They went to the secret lair to see Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, We have visitors. Ransik: Wonderful, Welcome Nick, Leanbow and Udonna. It's a pleasure to meet you three. Udonna: The pleasure is all ours, Ransik. Nick Russell: Sunset was just going to introduce us to the rest of her friends. Ransik: That's wonderful, They're on they're way now. Just then, Leanbow sensed a powerful evil. Leanbow: Hmmm. Nick Russell: Dad, What's the matter? Leanbow: Something evil is up back at Briarwood, I can feel it. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was thinking of a new plan to defeat the Harmony Rangers. Nightmare Moon: There must be some way to be rid of the Power Rangers. Sombra: Hmmm, How about two villains, Imperious and Morticon? Nightmare Moon: Excellent plan, Sombra, Begin the resurrection. Sombra: At once. So, The resurrection of Imperious and Morticon has been made. Imperious: Wha... Where are we? Morticon: We're alive again! Nightmare Moon: It was all thanks to Sombra. Imperious: Excellent. Morticon: The time for revenge has finally come! Nightmare Moon: And revenge you shall have, Now listen carefully. Back with Twilight and the girls, They were summoned by Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Hi Ransik, Why'd you called us here? Ransik: There's trouble in Briarwood. These are the Mystic Rangers. Nick Russell, a.k.a. Bowen. Red Mystic Ranger, Charlie Thorn, a.k.a. Chip, Yellow Mystic Ranger, Madison Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger and her sister, Vida, Pink Mystic Ranger, Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger, Nick's mother, Udonna, White Mystic Ranger, Daggeron, Solaris Knight, And Nick's father, Leanbow, Wolf Warrior. Nick Russell: Hello, girls. Charlie Thorn: Hey there. Madison Rocca: Pleased to meet you six. Vida Rocca: Hi. Xander Bly: G'day, Laddies. Udonna: Sunset Shimmer has told much about you, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Daggeron: But, there's trouble in Briarwood. Leanbow: Yes, for Imperious and Morticon have return, We'll need your help. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Leanbow. We'd be happy to help. Ransik: Go, And good luck to you all. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Ransik. So, They set off to Briarwood in their attempt to stop Imperious and Morticon. Meanwhile, Dean Cadance was reading a book. Dean Cadance: This book is really interesting to look at. Suddenly, Imperious appeared out of nowhere. Imperious: Not for long. Dean Cadance: (gasps) Who are you? What're you doing here?! Morticon: (knocks her out) You're coming with us. Imperious: Great work, Let's go. Later, There was a knock on the door when Sunset Shimmer opened it. Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Dean Cadance, Are you in here? But her office was empty, But discovers footprints of something evil captured Cadance. Sunset Shimmer: She's in trouble, I have to warn the others! And not a moment too soon, Twilight, Nick and the others were warned. At Briarwood, Cadance was held hostage by Imperious and Morticon. Dean Cadence: (waking up) Huh? Imperious: Surprised! Dean Cadance: Who are you two, And what do you want with me? Morticon: It's none of your concern, By the time we're finished with the Mystic Rangers and the Harmony Force Power Rangers, This world will belong to Nightmare Moon. Dean Cadance: You two won't get away with this! Imperious: I'm afraid we already have. Koragg the Knight Wolf: Not for long, Imperious! Morticon: What?! Twilight Sparkle: Release my Sister-In-Law! Imperious: Oh, So those are the Harmony Force Rangers, And with them are the Rangers who destroyed us, No problem at all. Nick Russell: You ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Of course, Nick. Charlie Thorn: It's time to finish this, Applejack. Applejack: You bet, Chip. Madison Rocca: Let's do it, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm ready, Madison. Vida Rocca: We're in this together, Rarity. Rarity: Indeed we are, Vida. Xander Bly: Shall we, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You bet we shall, Xander. Daggeron: Are you up for this, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Ready steady, Daggeron. Udonna: It's time we combine our magic, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Right, Udonna. (to Leanbow) Mind if I lead, Leanbow? Leanbow: After you, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: It's Morphin Time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Mystic Rangers: Magical Source, Mystic Force! The morphing sequence of the Harmony Force and Mystic Rangers begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! All Together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! All Together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force Symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke and explosions. Morticon: We're going to enjoy this. Imperious: Hidiacs, Styxoids, Attack! (summoning the Hidiacs and Styxoids) Rainbow Dash: Let's Rock and Roll! And so, The fight begins. Nick Russell: Twilight, Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Right! Magic Sword, Ready! Nick Russell: Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Morticon: Bring it on! Twilight and Nick: Fire Magic! (hits Morticon and the Styxoids) Morticon: Ah! Charlie Thorn: Okay AJ, it's our turn to strike, ready? Applejack: Ready Charlie. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225